


SEAL’s And Board Games

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Language, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game), POV Animal, Team as Family, mild tho, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Blackburn insists on team bonding. Adam brings Monopoly and it goes about as well as you’d expect.Alternatively,The Monopoly Incident.I’m sorry





	SEAL’s And Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything!
> 
> Oh, God my first SEAL Team story and it’s crack. I’m sorry guys. Your gonna look up stories and this will pop up oof.
> 
> Anyway! Based off of my incorrect quote blog!
> 
> Maybe check me out there? And while your there may gaps check out my main? Names down at bottom!

“YOU'RE A LYING, CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT!” Brock yowled angrily to Trent. Cerberus, knowing better than to get in the way of his master when he was playing board games had long since left the room. Head resting on his paws he gave a soft chuff at the noise. 

Honestly, humans. Such odd entities and violent too. Especially, when it came to the odd-smelling cardboard with a burning smell that hurt his nose*.

“Oh yeah? You're a liar who thinks he can get away with everything he does! WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD!” That was Trent the one with needles for hands. He also constantly had a smell that burned Cerberus nose. Back to the topic at hand and away from the odd smells that hurt his nose.

It was getting increasingly loud. Adam (the one who constantly snuck Cerberus pieces of bacon was seemingly gooding the fight so that made him a-okay in Cerberus book though he didn’t appreciate the yelling), Ray (the quiet one who hung around the big loud one, Jason) was trying to soothe the tension and Sonny (the Devil man who stepped on Cerberus tail) was gooding it on. 

Foolish humans. At least it would make ruling over them.

Oops, did he say that aloud? You didn’t hear anything.

Chuffing to himself he gets up and goes to bug the loud man’s kids. It’s a known fact that children give the best pets (despite there insistence on pulling on fur and tails.)

Trent and Brock glared viciously at each other over the table. Jason felt a headache coming on. Ray was trying to ease the tension in the room.

Why had Blackburn insisted on this little team bonding activity? 

Personally, Jason thought his team was doing alright. Then again what did Jason know? It wasn’t like he spent practically 24/7 with them. However, what command said they had to do. Even if it was stupid. 

Jason’s honestly not sure who he should blame for this issue.

Blackburn did the insistence of team bonding. Adam for bringing that wretched game. Sonny for gooding them into playing it or Trent and Brock’s sheer competitiveness.

In the end, he can say it was a hellish cocktail of all those things. 

Not wanting to deal with it anymore Jason quickly picked up the board game. Ignoring the scandalizes cries when the pieces fell off of their designated spot.

“Yep, okay, we're going to stop playing now. It’s quiet time now.”

“Jason you can’t be….”

“Quiet time! We’re watching  _ Toy Story _ and that’s that!” Begrudgingly the group got up. Some more willing than others (read Ray and Sonny, then again Sonny was a man-child so that wasn’t that surprising).

Trent and Brock were still trying to kill each other with their eyes. However, by the middle of the movie they were best friends again. 

Jason let out a relieved sigh.

When Blackburn insisted on another team bonding activity (this time with Clay). And Clay and suggested a game night. Ray and Jason both viciously shut him down. 

They weren’t dealing with that can of worms again and Jason really didn’t want to find out how competitive Spenser was so board games were out. Clay blinked in surprise and Sonny cackled. 

**Author's Note:**

> *looks up at this*
> 
> Oof. I’m sorry? I hope you enjoyed this light hearted romp. I will admit Cerberus was fun to write.
> 
> Anyway! I’ll see you later all my friends! :) Oh! Before I forget!
> 
> *Chemicals, Cerberus is smelling Chemicals but he doesn’t know that so I mad a shot in the dark with a description. Oof 
> 
> Main Blog: asheryapal  
SEAL Team Blog: incorrectsealteamcbs


End file.
